


Streetlights

by artificialblood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Horror, Mild Blood, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialblood/pseuds/artificialblood
Summary: Just a dude, another dude, a few teeth, and some lights.
Kudos: 3





	Streetlights

“Eat.” Seungcheol read the rickety old sign across from him. The poor thing was barely hanging on to the neglected structure it was attached to. The building was probably a convenience store at some point. At least that’s what he thinks. Now it was just a pile of lazily boarded up windows, graffiti, and peeling paint. It was the only thing within miles of outstretched road and that made Seungcheol slightly uncomfortable. Well, maybe a little more than slightly.   
He wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for- a “friend”. He’d use the term loosely considering he’d now be rethinking their status as friends. What kind of friend made someone wait in the middle of nowhere while they entered and abandoned store? But Seungcheol stood there, like the good “friend” he was, and waited for him to exit the run-down establishment.  
It would be dark soon, and he didn’t want to be standing there alone it was. He didn’t like it there now, but he had a feeling he’d hate it at night. He leaned against the cool metal pole behind him and spoke softly to himself,  
“He’ll probably be just a few more minutes.”  
He turned to face the setting sun, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He thought it was funny how the glow of the sun could make even a shitty place like this beautiful; even if not for long. He stood for a moment, admiring the rays bouncing off the rocks and creating different colored reflections on the ground.   
He closed his eyes for a second and that’s when he heard it: the buzzing. It could only be the irritating buzz of the streetlights. When his eyes opened, they were met with an inky black sky and a line of streetlights. Most of them were bleak and the ones that actually gave off better light still flickered. He looked above him, at the one he was leaning against, and squinted. It was the brightest. And then it shut off.  
“It’s the bones you know.” A voice cracked through Seungcheol’s thoughts, catching him by such surprise that he stumbled backward onto the gravel beneath him. The light flickered back on revealing his acquaintance; smiling, short brown hair sticking to his forehead, white t-shirt stained with spatters of a brilliant red substance. He was extending his hand and chuckling,  
“You’re so clumsy” Seungcheol took his hand forced himself up.  
“Where have you been, Jeonghan?”  
“Are you mad at me? You sound kinda mad.” Jeonghan tried not to smile as he leaned against the streetlight and folded his arms. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to nag Jeonghan about making him wait, his want to leave was much greater and they had a long walk ahead of them.  
“If you really wanna know why I took so long. It’s my teeth.”  
“Your teeth?”  
“Yup.” Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose. He decided he didn’t want to know anymore. He shouldn’t have even come in the first place, but he couldn’t have just let Jeonghan go there alone, could he? He convinced himself that it was true but in reality, he knew Jeonghan was much stronger and faster than him. He could have easily gone there   
alone.  
“You’re wondering why I wanted you to come here.” Jeonghan stated, interrupting Seungcheol’s thoughts _again_ , “It’s nice to have company.”  
Seungcheol rolls eyes again, but smiles. Something about Jeonghan’s carefree attitude made it impossible to stay mad at him.  
“Can we just start walking?”  
Jeonghan nodded, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. The light flickers and fizzles out again. Seungcheol huffed and puffed out his cheeks.  
“This is getting really annoying."  
“Are you scared?”  
Seungcheol didn’t answer. He was trying to focus on a dark figure slowly approaching Jeonghan from behind. It was limping and dragging something along with it. Seungcheol’s skin crawled. He knew nothing good could come from being there at night. Who knew what, or who, could have been living around there waiting to catch them in the dark? He wished he’d stayed home.  
“I think we should leave.” He whispers. Jeonghan’s smile fades.  
“Wait are you actually scared I was just messing around. Nothing’s gonna-“  
His sentence was cut short by the wet slap of something hitting the ground. They both immediately look toward their feet. A large chunk of pulsating meat was tossed beside Jeonghan. It was neither animal nor human: just a formless blob. With each pulse it let out a dreadful squeal as if it were slowly dying. The blood secreting from it was enough to create a pool beneath them. Seungcheol covered his mouth. He’d never felt so sick in his life. He looked back at Jeonghan, who was now staring back at him trying to see if he was ok. He was oddly calm considering that _thing_ was next to him. Seungcheol then looked past him. The still figure of a man stood there, wordlessly staring at the back of Jeonghan’s head. He pointed down at the bloody heap on the ground then at Jeonghan. Seungcheol froze. He couldn’t tell what he was trying to say but he grew more terrified as each second passed.  
“Cheol, are you ok?”  
Unable to from any kind of coherent sentence, Seungcheol only pointed in reply. When Jeonghan turned to meet the man’s eyes, the man started to wail. His eyes stretched open so wide that the left one popped out, hanging from its socket. He gnashed his teeth so fiercely that they were beginning to fall from his mouth and into the puddle of blood. All of the streetlights began to rapidly flicker, the buzzing seeming louder than before.  
Seungcheol squeezed his eyes shut. He was petrified; he didn’t know what else to do and he could feel the tears coming quickly. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but also like he was inhaling too much at the same time. A pair of hands squeezed his shoulders.  
“Hey, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan spokely swiftly and loudly over the noise, “Listen to me. Start walking.”  
“What?”  
“Go home. I’ll catch up before you get there. Trust me ok? Start walking and don’t look back.”  
Jeonghan’s voice was eerily calm and collected as he spoke. Seungcheol stood there, unresponsive, and when the light above fizzled out once more, Jeonghan forced him to turn around and pushed him forward. Seungcheol did was he was told. His mind went blank, ignoring the world around him, as his legs moved on their own. At just a short distance away, he stopped. He turned around just in time for the light to turn back on showing a grinning Jeonghan. He squinted. Jeonghan wasn’t grinning. Each corner of his mouth extend back to his ears. His jaw dropped open with a second row of teeth descending from behind his front ones. It’s dark again. The streetlight seems to have given up for good this time. Seungcheol turned back around and walked forward once more, blocking out the ever increasing amount of shrieks behind him.


End file.
